


The Yearly Review

by MadQueen



Series: All of my Creature & Cow Chop fic [1]
Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: (kind of), Body Worship, Demon Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, prince of lust james, run of the mill demon brett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: prompt: Hundarnova - demon au idiots going at it. also shameless pwp. would love james to be a more princely/higher up demon then brett--This is my secret Santa gift for the CC secret Santa exchange!!!
Relationships: Brett Hundley/James Richard Wilson
Series: All of my Creature & Cow Chop fic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017045
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Yearly Review

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays princestarlord i love you and I hope you enjoy this <3

The year was 2019. 

Brett had been around for a long, long time. Surely longer than any human still with a soul, and he’d been around nearly as long as some of the higher up demons. But, as he found out quickly- seniority didn’t always equal success in the demon ranks. No, it was all nepotism. Satan, the asshole, put all his children at the top. 

Brett was under James, the demon of lust. It had been his sin of choice when he was on Earth, and that’s where he fit in best when he ended up in Hell. Brett might not have been born into a high ranking position, but his secret hope was to sleep to the top. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem like it would be happening anytime soon. 

It was the Holiday season. Or, more specifically, a few days before the holidays actually start.

The fiscal year for demons ends right before all the holidays because there were far too many desperate people willing to make deals when the time came for them to actually celebrate. It’s so much easier if they just get all their taxes (What? Did you assume that demons didn’t have taxes?) done before all the big deals come in. 

Which doesn’t explain why Brett was spending it in a bar. It was a big night, right? The equivalent of The Super Bowl for demons. Why isn’t he out making deals, breaking hymens, doing whatever the hell it was a demon of lust did during the holidays to celebrate? 

It was another night of failures, that’s why. The whiskey burned in his throat when he took another drink, and Brett let out a sigh. He’d decided to make himself welcome in a bar in hopes of rebuilding his courage tonight.

He wasn’t alone in this bar, a few patrons had been filtering in and out throughout the day. (Brett had been here for awhile.) For the most part, Brett kept his mind on the whiskey in his hand and how James was going to be pissed when he came across him like this. There was a mirror, wasn’t that Brett’s luck, that was right across from the bar that allowed for him to look at himself crumpled over the bar absolutely pathetically. 

He first noticed he wasn’t alone via the mirror, actually, the spot directly next to him being filled by a man. The man was of average build, had what was obviously dyed blonde hair, and tattoos running up and down both his arms. If Brett felt more like himself, he might whisper a few select words into that man’s ear and go down on him in the bar’s tiny restroom, but… Not today. Not while Brett felt like the absolute dogshit.

“You look like hell, what’d you do, get fired or something?” The blonde said from beside him, and it took everything in Brett not to sigh at the unintended pun. (Brett likes to think his humor is better than that, but if he were in a better mood he knows it would’ve gotten at the very least a chuckle.) 

The man wasn’t far off, though. Humans these days… they were just so hard to corrupt. You’d think it’d be easier, what with the amount of them polluting the planet, but alas… no dice. Brett’s life was getting hard. The corruption game wasn’t as lucrative as it used to be. His numbers were down and he fucking knew that the moment it was brought up to James that he was going to get into trouble. 

Personally, Brett thought it was the advancements in technology that was making it more difficult. It’s hard to get credit for corrupting someone when you had no hand in it. Pride? Isn’t that just what social media was? Gluttony? With the click of a button any combination of food or any other item can show up at their door. Envy? Video games & especially VR can give you a whole new life for you to enjoy. 

Brett’s personal sin of lust was, ironically, getting fucked over hard by technology. If a human is susceptible to lust, well isn’t it just their luck that there are dozens if not hundreds of apps at their fingertips? And, if human contact wasn’t your game, well good for you there’s fucking billions and trillions of porn videos for you to jerk off to. Just Brett’s fucking luck.

Brett let out a small hum and set his empty glass down, turning to the blonde to give him an exhausted look. “Yeah, you could say that.” He mumbles, resting his chin onto his hand and looking into the mirror once more. 

The conversation was light, and somewhat flirty on the blonde’s end- but far too soon it came to a close.

Brett could feel the power approaching before anything else. It was like the few moments before a thunderstorm hit. The feeling was akin to electricity buzzing in the air, the humidity rising until finally it all burst into an actual thunderstorm. 

The room started shaking, and the mirror across from him shattered as a glass from a top shelf fell through it… Not into it, through it. It was obvious now that was an opening now where the reflective glass had once stood. One that Brett felt led, if he was guessing, to Hell. Flames poured out of the open mirror and licked their way up the side of the bar. From an outside perspective, it probably looked horrifying, what with the fact that mirrors didn’t often burst into flames. 

Everyone else in the bar had made a steady exit, but the man who had been sitting beside Brett made the foolish decision of staying. If Brett had to guess, it was because he had frozen up with fear. 

“What the fuck is that?!” The man screeched, his voice coming out high pitched and causing Brett to cringe with how close it was to his ear. Ouch.

Brett sighed once more, and finished the last of his glass. “My boss.” He says, looking unimpressed as the smoke from the flames parted, revealing James in all of his glory.

Something about seeing a man in a completely white suit with long, curved horns at his head and deep red eyes must’ve initiated the man’s fight or flight response, because as soon as James appeared the man was finally out the door. 

James always prided himself on being able to control how people responded to him, but sometimes he overdid it. What with the burning mirror, he definitely had wanted them to feel fear. The man wasn’t just scared or intimidated by James, he was absolutely horrified. 

Brett had accepted years ago that he was likely to be fired by James, and so he held no reserves for respect when it came to addressing the demon prince. “You made me lose my friend.” He motioned toward where the man had once stood and raised his drink to his mouth. Even though it had been empty just moments prior, it somehow was full once more. Perks of being a demon, he guessed. Better use them while you still got ‘em.

“Brett Hundley.” James’ voice, to a human’s ears would sound almost… angelic. He was the son of the Devil, of course, and so he was made to draw people in. To Brett it just sounded conceited. 

James raised a hand and Brett could hear the noises of the door clicking itself locked and the faint buzzing of the open sign ceased as it darkened. The curtains that normally were raised while the bar was open slid down, making it appear like the bar was closed to any outsider. They wouldn’t be interrupted, that’s for sure. 

Brett rolled his eyes at the theatrics. James was really the only one who used his last name anymore, no other demon would risk using it around him. Brett didn’t like being reminded of his human past. “James.” He said, simply. To an outsider, they might not understand how calling your superior, your prince, by only his first name would be offensive. 

James understands it though, and his eyes narrow slightly as he walks toward Brett. The corners of his lips twirl up, and reveal the tips of curved and pointed teeth that make up the majority of his teeth. 

Brett’s eyes follow him as he stalks closer, the same way prey would keep an eye on a predator in the same room as them. 

James doesn’t bother walking around the bar, he decides instead to momentarily ignore the laws of how this world works and phases right through in order to join Brett on his own side. 

The silence between them was palpable, so intense that Brett could hear the noises of the people outside of the bar walking past, the idle noise of chit chat through the thick walls of the bar sneaking in to disrupt the near silence. 

James enjoyed dominance in every aspect of his life, and so in a way, Brett supposed this was also a show of it. A who would break first sort of situation was arising. 

Brett broke first. He didn’t like games. “If you’re going to fire me, just do it.” Brett finally said, being unable to stand the elephant in the room any longer. 

James, before, had been pacing slightly back and forth in front of him- but the second Brett spoke he paused. James tilted his head, and his tongue teased the edge of his lips as he looked upon Brett. “Fire you?” He asked, amusement hinting in his words. “No, I’m here for your yearly review, Brett.” He simply said, however, it was the way he spoke that made it seem like he were hiding… something. 

Brett’s eyes narrowed. You never trust a demon. Especially one like James. 

James let out a small chuckle. “I mean, if it goes extremely poorly I might fire you, but as it stands now, I see no reason to.” He took a step forward and shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, like he didn’t just threaten his career. 

James’ teeth were as sharp as knives as they revealed themselves as he continued on, and his words were spat out as hot as hellfire. “Prove to me you’re worthy of serving me.” He said, his words coming out just as suggestive as he was meaning for them to. “There might even be a promotion in it for you.” He threw out there at the end, as if it were an afterthought. 

In all honesty, firing wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, he would probably just be moved down to the mailroom (Again, what, did you just assume that Hell wouldn’t have something like mail? How do you think demons get their letters?). He could simply take the L and walk out of the bar right here... But, that was nowhere near as fun corrupting souls. 

However… this was exactly Brett’s favorite type of thing to do. Sleep to the top. That was always the dream. Do what he was best at and reap the benefits. Brett could play this game. This was Brett’s exact type of game. He didn’t go to Hell for nothing. 

The decision in his head was practically nonexistent, Brett’s movements were quick, practiced, and within seconds he dropped to his knees before the prince. 

“Good choice.” James said, moving his hands behind his back to simply observe.

Getting into his pants was easy enough, Brett had spent centuries doing so, but it was the prowess and pompousness that James watched him from above that really felt almost demeaning. He was watching Brett for every technical error, seeing just how efficient his method was. Or at least, it felt like that’s what he was doing. Knowing the motherfucker, that was probably not far off. 

This wasn’t the first time Brett had seen James’ dick, not even the first time he’d seen it this close up- James and him weren’t exactly strangers to rolling around in bed together. He’s as big as Brett remembers, the girth almost too big for his hand to comfortably wrap around and long enough that Brett was well aware if he were a human that it would cause him to lose his voice in the morning. 

“You going to do anything with that?” James asked, his calm composure breaking momentarily with an exhale. 

Brett’s self control was getting a work out today, because instead of coming up with a snarky comeback he simply opened his mouth and let his tongue roll itself along the bulbous head of his cock. James tasted like sulphur, and if Brett weren’t a demon himself he’s certain the heat of James’ cock would’ve at the very least felt uncomfortably warm on his skin. 

Brett’s hand moved up to join him, and allowed for it to start stroking at the sensitive skin as he gently worked at running his tongue along the head. It was more teasing than anything else, but that’s always Brett’s favorite part. Working someone until they beg for it. 

Before he could get too far, James moved his hands to the back of his head and ever not so gently pushed him down until he had absolutely every inch of his cock inside of him. That’s what Brett was working toward anyways, but Brett guessed James wasn’t feeling particularly patient today. Instead of leading Brett’s head up and down, he simply just leaves it pulled tight up against him. 

Personally, Brett wished that he’d give him more control so he could really show off- but he supposed he’d have to make do with what he was given. Brett’s cheeks hollowed and the suction caused James to tense up and for the man to let out a small gasp. 

“F-fuck.” James cursed. The hand at the back of his head curled, and the hidden claws that made up the prince’s fingernails scratched at the skin. It didn’t really hurt, but it did make Brett feel accomplished. Making a prince of lust stutter was not easy. 

Brett felt lucky he didn’t have to breathe, because he didn’t see James letting him up anytime soon. Brett knew James would allow him to if he wanted, but also, being at the prince’s submission wasn’t the worst place to be. Brett had been in far worse places for less prowess.

James’ voice, when he spoke again after a moment, was even and steady. As if he weren’t currently buried to the hilt inside of Brett. His composure was regained, at least for now. “Glad to see your gag reflex hasn’t been working.” He said, a teasing hint in his voice. 

Before Brett could even catch on to what James was doing, James pulled back away with his hips and pulled himself nearly all the way out of Brett’s mouth before pushing back in. His hand at the back of his head didn’t give up, simply holding him steady. Brett should’ve guessed James would be the type to be into fucking someone’s throat. The power associated with the action, having someone completely at your submission while not being able to do something as simple as talk. 

“You look so good like this, on your knees.” James said, the delivery nothing less of worship, which was surprising because you’d think with the symbolism of Brett on his knees for James it would be the opposite. Brett didn’t dwell too much on it.

Brett attempted to be as willing of a participant as he could, his tongue wiggling against the bottom of the shaft and ever so often throwing a hum in there in order to feel how James’ hips stuttered in their movements. It was easy to get lost in the drag of it, the pushing and pulling as his hips propelled James’ dick to push in and out of his throat. 

As he kept going, he became far more bold about it, and his mostly dirty talk grew into less full fledged sentences and more into groans, moans, and broken off curses. It was encouraging for Brett, to bring James down to this level. A prince, down to the level of just your next simple human. 

Brett could tell when James was about to come, he could feel the pulsing of his cock from where he was stretched wide around it, the veins that were running across his tongue seizing as James’ hips stuttered. 

Before he came, James pulled out. It had been wet, so wet inside that when he pulls back a line of spit connects Brett’s mouth and James’ cock. One of the hands that had been holding Brett tight to him moved to his dick and with the speed it was moving, it was almost a blur. Up and down, up and down. All of the spit from his mouth aides him in his quest, and it makes an absolutely filthy sound as he strokes himself.

Brett could just be the nice guy he knows he isn’t and open his mouth like James is obviously wanting him to do, but also… he really wants to hear James ask for it. So, instead of just moving to the assumed position, he waits and quirks an eyebrow up at James as he watches the man fall apart under his own hand. 

"Open your mouth." James gasped finally, not slowing down his movements and his voice comes out desperate.

Brett’s tongue slides out, and his mouth opens wide, just a split second before James actually starts coming. He had asked, afterall. Brett was always one to aim to please.

The prince groans when he comes, and it hits Brett’s face in stripes across his tongue. Some of it makes it so high as to temporarily blind Brett, forcing one of his eyes shut. Most of it lands in his mouth, though, which he was thankful for. 

"Swallow." He tries to instruct, but it doesn’t sound like an instruction. It comes out as more of a question, too weak for it to be anything else other than a vague request. James may be a demon, but he didn’t have it in him to force anyone to do anything they didn’t want to do. 

Brett does as he asks though, and soon he feels the sulphuric mass slide down his throat. It’s not bad in all honesty, Brett was far too used to the different tastes of come for it to do anything close to disgust him.

The hand that had been wrapped around himself and slides across his face, dragging all of the stripes that hadn't landed in Brett’s mouth down to his lips. It frees open his once covered eye, allowing for him to see in all glory how he’d taken the demon down a peg. 

James is panting, even though there is no real need for him to breathe, and he’s still shaking visibly as he looks down upon Brett. 

“So, what do you say, have I earned the promotion?” Brett asks, moving a hand to his face and wiping off a smear of come that had remained at his chin. 

James’ chuckle is dark, and his smile is lazy. “I’m not sure, we might have to do some more tests in order to…” His eyes darted further down to Brett’s lips and then back up to his eyes. “Ensure your ability.” 

Brett snorted, and made a move to stand up. It was just like demons to ask for you to jump through more hoops once you’ve made it through the initial test. Brett felt lucky that it was a the very least something he enjoyed doing. “Okay, my place or yours?” 

James pursed his lips, and Brett could tell he was considering the idea of bringing Brett to his chambers in Hell. The chambers where they would be surrounded by other people also probably having sex, because that’s the type of thing you do in the Prince of Lust’s bedroom. “Mine.” He decides on, smirking and motioning his head over to the still broken mirror that hung on the wall. 

Inside of it, Brett could see what had previously been darkness change to be the inside of James’ bed chambers. Of course they’d be going through the mirror, of course they couldn’t just go through a normal entrance. 

Brett sighed, and followed James’ lead to climb back through where he had once came. 

James and his fucking theatrics.


End file.
